Yohan Muk
Yohan "Muk" Mukimbiri (born February 12th 1997) is one of the co-founders of CheeseRifle organised in April 2009 alongside Ollie Murphy as well as being one of the starting members alongside Andrew Martin & Martin Beach. His content include Sketches, Vlogging, and presenting. Currently lives in England. Keen writer of "Scollie" fan-fiction and is known for his afro. History with CheeseRifle Yohan started making crappy little YouTube videos after being inspired by shows such as South Park as well as being a self-proclaimed fanboy of Martin Beach's YouTube Series Life on Mental Block. Alongside some primary school friends, Yohan created "Childhood Hell" made only with Paint and kickstarted Yohan's short lived ambition to be an animator, as he entered secondary school he shyed away from making Childhood Hell and the show is on indefinite hiatus (posh way of saying that is never going to happen again.) In Year 8, Yohan & Ollie Murphy met up and decided to start CheeseRifle after filming a day out in a lift, they made their first proper series called Doctor What which was a parody of Doctor Who. Although this started their YouTube career into live action videos, Yohan disowns Doctor What but still enjoys it from time to time cause of the nostalgia. From then on, he and Ollie made random videos mainly of them in a room acting like idiots. From now on, not a lot of series' were made but more just videos of them having a laugh but as the quality improved bigger projects are in the work, once Yohan matures into actually having an attention span. Projects on the way include Outcasts, a post-apocalyptic supernatural themed feature length movie that he stars in as well as writing and directing, Flashbenders! which is a cartoon he and Martin are making with an undecided release date as well as more vlogs on the way with a lot more sketches created alongside Ollie with the slogan "The Mighty Boosh without originality and music" Filmography • Childhood Hell (2009-2010) - Writer | Director | Animator | Voice Actor | Producer | Editor • Doctor What (2010-2011) - Writer | Director | Producer | Actor • The Murphy & Mukimbiri Thing (2011) - Writer | Actor | Director • CREEPY! Shorts (2010-2010) - Writer | Director | Animator | Voice Actor | Editor | Producer • Power (Only a pilot episode) - Writer | Director | Actor | Producer • Below Average (2011-Technically on-going as sketches are still produced) - Writer | Director | Actor | Producer • LUCID Short Film (2013) - Actor • Outcasts (2014) - Writer | Director | Actor • OfOllieandYohan Sketches - Presenter | Co-Writer | Actor | Director • Flashbenders - Co-Producer | Co-Writer | Actor Trivia • Favourite films are Donnie Darko & Fight Club, he tends to put references in to them from time to time and these two films both act as inspirations to his first film, Outcasts. • Biggest fanboy of Martin Beach in the running, him, Martin and Andrew also form the old MSN Threesome in which they take the piss outta everything and ramble on about nonense. As Andrew has shyed away from MSN use, the chats are now the MSN Twosome • Best friends with Ollie Murphy • Writes Scollie fan-fiction (Scott Matthews and Ollie Murphy)